1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head which comprises a head main body made of a metal material and a cover member made of a fiber reinforced resin, and more particularly to a golf club head which can improve a freedom of designing its center of gravity while increasing a joint strength between both the members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a composite type golf club head which comprises a head main body made of a metal material and provided with an opening in a crown portion, and a cover member made of fiber reinforce resin and closing the opening by being firmly attached to the head main body. In the club head mentioned above, a weight saving is achieved by the fiber reinforced resin having a small specific gravity. A weight margin obtained thereby is used, for example, for increasing a head volume and/or adjusting its center of gravity point.
In the composite type club head as mentioned above, in order to sufficiently increase a joint strength between the cover member and the head main body, for example, there can be considered a structure in which the head main body is provided with a wide supporting portion around the opening on which an inner surface of a periphery of the cover member is overlapped. However, in this method, it is hard to obtain a great weight margin.